Elijah and Katherine
This is the complex relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the non-Original doppelgänger witch-vampire hybrid, Katherine Pierce. ' The relationship between Elijah and Katherine was once sweet and friendly up to the point where Katherine betrayed Elijah for her own freedom, as she had discovered Klaus' intentions to sacrifice her and ran with the moonstone, and turned herself into a vampire. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Elijah later revealed that he made Katherine pay for betraying him. In ''American Gothic, it is revealed that Elijah and Katherine have been sleeping together, as they both have admitted to being in love with each other, although it is questionable whether Katherine's love for Elijah is genuine or just another ploy to get freedom. However in the episode, Elijah leaves to be by Klaus' side, saying goodbye to Katherine and effectively ending their relationship. However, in first episode of The Originals ''series, Elijah and Katherine reunite with one another in New Orleans when he finds her being held hostage by the French Quarter witches. Once he is told that she is pregnant with his brother's child, he allows her to move into the Mikaelson Mansion with him, Klaus and later Rebekah. During the first few months of living under the same roof, their friendship and feelings for one another rekindle, growing to be very close and strong. Later on, Katherine tells Klaus that she relied on Elijah because he was nice to her, treated her like a human being, and acknowledged her existence; it was a familiar and comforting thing for her, especially while being pregnant with her enemy's child. However, despite their growing relationship, Elijah also tries to keep their friendship platonic as much as possible, due to the fact that he knows Klaus has a growing interest in Katherine and their child. Therefore, he does not wish to ruin the potential for Klaus to redeem himself through Katherine, despite loving her himself. They begin to trust and protect each other even more during their fights against witches, wolves, and vampires and spend more time together despite Elijah's fear of upsetting Klaus and endangering Katherine. Elijah becomes very overprotective when it comes to the safety of Katherine. However, on one occasion to save his sister, Elijah had to bite Katherine since the baby's blood was the only solution, but did his best not to really hurt her. When Katherine was about to die because of Mikael, Elijah was very afraid of losing her and decided to open up to her about what he felt for her. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, Katherine decides to take the first step and kiss him on ''A Closer Walk With Thee. Their relationship in the second season began with a distance between them due to Katherine's new status as a hybrid and her having turned off her emotions. Elijah tries to help her, but she pushes him away because of her belief that Elijah sees her differently than before; once again, she is no longer the "innocent, human Katerina," which Elijah loves to protect and cherish. Instead, Katherine is a witch-vampire hybrid tearing on a rampage through New Orleans due to the loss of her daughter. Over time, she reveals that she hates being a vampire again and no longer wishes for it; she finally grown to cherish being human, and having the ability to have a family, and that because she is again a vampire, her relationship with Elijah has changed. Katherine even goes as far as to label herself a "monster," claiming that she finally understand why everyone (Stefan, Damon, her parents, Pearl) leave her in life. Instead of holding onto her humanity, Katherine decides to devote herself to eradicating the wolves and witches as revenge for them trying to kill Adyelya. Klaus eventually decides to help her do this after Elijah asked him to do so for Katherine's sake, although it's clear Elijah would rather be the one Katherine relies on moving forward. After being apart for some time, in Adyelya's safe house, Katherine decides to tell Elijah about her plans for marriage to Markos. Ater talking about her reasons for doing it, Elijah tells her that she has to do the best for Adyelya's safety, and they end up kissing passionately and then make love for the first time on The Map of Moments. ''They are referred to as "Kalijah" by fans.''' Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four Throughout The Originals Quotes Gallery Trivia * Katherine was pregnant with Elijah's half-brother's child. * Elijah promised to protect her. * Elijah and Katherine have hugged and had tentative, almost-kisses before having their first kiss on ''The Originals. * Their relationship is described as "forbidden love." * After becoming a hybrid, Katherine had to bite Elijah to feed on his blood. This was shown in the deleted scene of Season One. * Elijah asked Klaus to help Katherine with her new status as hybrid as he is also one. * Elijah and Katherine had sex for first time (on-screen) in The Map of Moments. * Before Katherine and Markos' wedding, Elijah attempted to tell Katherine he loved her, but she stopped him before he could do so. * The day of her wedding, Katherine said to Elijah that since the first day that she met him, she has felt everything for him. * When Markos kissed Katherine at their wedding, Elijah looked away sadly, and Klaus noticed. * Katherine tells Elijah that while she loves him she has to do right by Markos and lets Elijah go, thus ending their relationship. Katherine emphasizes this later by telling Klaus that there's nothing left for her in New Orleans since Markos is dead and she left Elijah to go on the run with Klaus and Adyelya to protect her daughter from Klaus' enemies. * They've been shown to have very strong romantic feelings for each other and a lot of people seem to notice that. ** This has been pointed out jealously by Klaus several times during the show. * Katherine was the next doppelgänger after Tatia, a woman who Elijah had feelings for (Tatia chose him). * Even though they didn't have many scenes together in Season Two of The Vampire Diaries, it seems during the flashback, that they both had feelings for one another. * In the The Vampire Diaries ''season four, Katherine confirmed her feeling for Elijah, hoping that he felt something more for her as well. ** Elijah informed Elena that that he has always had a deep connection to Katherine, and that it is his hope that she finds herself again, her true self. ** In ''American Gothic, Elijah effectively ends their relationship despite being in love with Katherine. He can no longer trust her, and does not believe her facade of "Katherine." * Elijah only uses her birth name "Katerina." ** American Gothic is the first episode that Elijah uses Katerina's Anglicised name Katherine, when both talking about her and talking to her. It is also the only time he has done so. * Klaus referred to Elijah as the person Katherine shares a true connection with. Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:The Originals Category:The Vampire Diaries